Runaway: Chapter 5- Jamon's Secret
by Mage Melery
Summary: Things with Jamon aren't all they're cracked up to be, wither. PLease R/R


Hey!! I just wanna thank absolutely everyone who reviews my stories. It makes me so happy to know that people care. If anyone has any ideas for storylines, please put them in the review, or e-mail me. Someone made a review, and maybe they like each other.... *smiles slyly*  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
It is impossible for you to concieve how busy the marketplace was. The market square at noon is much busier then it is at seven in the morning. "Where are we going?" I asked.  
  
"Well, th' facepaints and clothes will be lighter, and not as delicate. then th' books, then th' plants, and last the magic items."  
  
"Good. Where will we buy the face- paints and clothes from?"  
  
He stopped and looked at me. "Yer very happy fer a person who's just been asleep for three days."  
  
"I have a naturally happy temperament."  
  
"Aye. I have no idea what ye just said. Speak Common, so no- one else realizes that yer not all yer cracked up to be. And so I can understand!"  
  
"Ok. I mean, aye. Dom said th' same thing."  
  
"Well, let's get shoppin'."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a few hours later when we returned to Granmother's house.  
  
"I have to leave ye here. The Court awaits."  
  
"Can I come wif ye?"  
  
He smiled. "If ye can get past Granmother."  
  
We went inside and pt the packages down in the kitchen. "Granmother, we're home," Jamon called.  
  
Silence met us. "Granmother?"  
  
"Where could she be?"  
  
"She shoulda left us a note if she was goin' somewhere."  
  
Then I noticed the piece of parchemnt attached to the back of the door with a dagger. "Jamon," I said, prying it off the door.  
  
"Gimme that," he said, snatching it out of my hands, " King Jamon; We support a better Court of Thieves. If you want your granmother back, disband the Court of the Rogue, and leave five hundred gold nobles with Dom, in a purple bag."  
  
"She's been kiddie- napped," he said, white- faced.  
  
"Blackmail," I said.  
  
"What- mail?"  
  
"Black mail. Ye do somethin', and someone doesn't do somethin' to ye."  
  
"That's it, alright. I gotta get t' the Dancin' Dove."  
  
"One minute," I said, holding up my hand, "Any ideas who sent this?"  
  
He looked at me agitatedly, "Of course not, or I'd be after 'em with a sword and dozen of me best men."  
  
"Or women. Anyway, ye forget that I have tree magic."  
  
"So? It's not a tree."  
  
"I know that! It came from a tree, though. Gimme th' parchment."  
  
He handed it to me, and I stepped outside. --Tree of the past, show me your life.--  
  
In the darkening road, the threads of green were almost invisible to me. "Can ye see them?" I whispered.  
  
"No," he whispered back.  
  
"Oh, follow me then."  
  
Still holding the parchemnt, I ignored all the background distractions, like squawking chickens, children running about, and delicious bread smells. In every direction a green thread spread, some thicker then the others. I assumed these were more recent, and picked the thickest. "This way."  
  
"Try not t' look too strange. I may need to stop at th' Dancin' Doves and get some men."  
  
"Aye," I said, concentrating on the thread.  
  
It took me through many different streets until it finally stopped at the Dancing Dove. "In here."  
  
Jamon took the lead and opened the door for me. When we walked in, it went slightly quieter. "Jamon! Yer back, after yer fight. Some of th' boys were takin' bets on how long it would take ye t' return. Looks like I win, I said today! Heh heh, hand it over, Silvereyes," Dom looked as jolly as a man after a barrel of rum.  
  
"Yes, Dom, I'm back. I brought this girlie with me. If anyone asks, she's here by special orders of th' King. Anyone touches 'er, make sure there's at least five swords at their throat in seconds."  
  
"Yes, Jamon."  
  
"Jamon?"  
  
"Yes?" He replied distractedly, scanning the room.  
  
"Why does Dom call ye Jamon, 'n' all th' others call ye King? Or Lord?"  
  
"Mari, if that is your real name, Dom's known me since I was a wee tyke, comin' here with my father."  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"My father? I dunno. No- one does. Some say he ran away, others say he was killed. I guess I'll never know. Does the thread point t' anyone in here?"  
  
"No, it goes up th' stairs."  
  
"Ok. Dom, who be up th' stairs at th' moment?"  
  
"Only a new bloke. Tall, threatenin'. He took a lady 'friend' up there with 'im."  
  
"Anyone we know?"  
  
"Janelle."  
  
"Thanks, Dom."  
  
"Who's Janelle?" I hissed as we went up the stairs.  
  
"A... a 'friend' of mine."  
  
His tone of voice indicated that the conversation was over. We got to the top of the stairs, and looked around. Only one door was closed, the other were open, airing out.  
  
"Is that th' one?"  
  
I nodded. "Ok, same deal as afore. I gotta teach ye how to use a sword."  
  
"I know how to use a sword!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Ok, ye use me sword, I'll use the dagger."  
  
"Listen, if somethin' happens, like last time, don't waste yer magic. Run down th' stairs and get Olaf."  
  
"What if by the time we got back, ye were dead, and the killer ran away?"  
  
He smiled, "well if that's gonna happen, stay an' use yer magic."  
  
I nodded, "I though ye'd see it my way."  
  
"Ready?" He asked, silently.  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
"One, two..... three!"  
  
We burst into the room, sitting around a table were two men, a tall man with curly black hair the same length as mine, and two black eyes like a snakes. The other had quite short red hair, and brown eyes. I knew, as soon as I looked into them, that the madness in his eyes was not his. He was bewitched. A woman, Jamon's age was sitting with them, wearing barely anything. Her blond hair was long, to hair waist, and her eyes were an odd pink colour.  
  
"Jamon!" Janelle shreiked, jumping to her feet.  
  
"Don't just sit there gaping!" The voice was well educated, "GET HIM!" It was the man with long curly black hair.  
  
"Jamon, what a surprise."  
  
"Derrel?"  
  
"Who else? You kicked me out of the court, just a'cos I kept a little too much? Because I had more then one woman? Well, look at me; rich, educated, and more women then you'll ever have. Look at you, hanging around with children now."  
  
"You.... you spidren!!" Jamon screamed in rage, hurling his dagger at Derrel's throat.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," the other man rose and stood next to Derrel.  
  
Magic flowed in his hands, the same colour as the shield around Derrel.  
  
"Hello, Jamon, hello... Melery," he said  
  
"Melery? 'Er name's Mari," Jamon muttered to himself.  
  
"Jamon, look at me," the man gestured and Jamon looked up, "don't you know who I am?"  
  
"I think I know...... but.... no. Father?"  
  
"Yes," the man smiled, an evil smile.  
  
"You ran away from home, Jamalin. You denied your heritage. You became a THEIF!!" He lost his calm composure, and became an evil threatening man.  
  
"I did what I wanted to do!"  
  
"That doesn't matter. I can see both your stories. You are very different, but much the same. It is not time for me to fight you, but I will be back," his voice faded, and eventually he did, aswell as Derrel and Janelle.  
  
"I think it was time we told each other the truth!" I said to a trembling Jamon.  
  
"I agree."  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
There it is, isn't it wonderful?? Pls r/r, and depending on the amount of homework i get, the next part should be out in 2 days.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
